1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a rocking chair with an oscillating base, a seating surface fixed thereto and a back rest according to the preamble of the main claim.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Such rocking chairs differ from those which normally have arcuate runners in the lower region on which they can oscillate backwards and forwards in that they are provided in a base with a swinging or oscillating mechanism enabling them to be installed on carpets, where a conventional runner-type rocking chair would be excessively decelerated, so as to enable rocking to take place in much the same way as with a conventional rocking chair. However, unlike in the case of the latter, the back rest stays in its horizontal inclination and the latter does not change during rocking.
Conventionally, oscillating bases with oscillating, pendulum or tension parallelograms are used, where soon an unsteady impression is given to the chair as a result of the numerous lever arms and joints. This is not desired, and what is, in fact, required is a steady rocking adapted to a soft, easy chair, together with long-term durability.
The problem also arises that some of these rocking chairs, and in particular those made from wood, constructed with rods which closely slide past one another and in which small children, pets or even the user can unintentionally engage or intervene, and can be subject to significant injury levels during chair movement.
Therefore, the problem of the invention is to provide a stable construction for a rocking chair where such disadvantages do not arise. At the same time, a very comfortable, far-reaching oscillating movement with low overall height is to be ensured.